Wildness
by Head Writer
Summary: This contanis Sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

This is crossover between Bakugan Kickin It and Lab Rats.

This is mainly story involving sex, it s a short story. If someone do not wanna read.

Then don't read it, it's simple. This is for 18+ age.

Starring:Jack Brewer (his appearance is from season 2) Kim (has attire and looks from Kickin it on our own last scene where Jack ask her out) Dan ( his appearance from first season) and Bree her appearance is if you saw how Kelli how looked at Coachella this year with her black edition.

If someone followed Kickin It, they knows that there was Wasabi Warriors vs Black Dragon rivalry,

in this story, there are Jack and Kim representing Wasabi team, Dan and Bree representing Black Dragon.

Jack- Kim tomorrow we have a tournament against Dragons.

Kim-Well why do you worrie so much, you have a easy opponent,

Jack-You must be careful against Bree, she is getting better by a tournament.

Kim-Well i beat her couple of times, this will be just another day in the office for us. Jack and Kim hugged each other.

Meanwhile at the Dragons

Bree-Hey Dan,listen to me, if you blew this time you are out of the team, toou you understand.

Dan-Look I would give everything in my power.

Bree-Instead of dreaming of me being your girlfriend, you should focus on tournament.

Dan-Why you don't give me a chance?

Bree-Are you out of your fucking mind, look at you, I'm respected around, I can't be your girlfriend,.Your habits disgust me.

Dan-At least...

Bree-No.

The teams got to the old hotel, Teams didn't know that Hotel did not have a enough rooms for them.

Jack-Wait the minute, how do you don't have a two more free rooms.

Well we didn't expect a visitors from Canada,this is small hotel, but we have a one huge room where four can sleep

Bree- you got to be fucking kidding me.

Kim-Be nice Bree, we can survive few hours up to the Tournament and then we go home anyway,

And the teams were forced to be in the same room, for a few hours, upon entering the room, teams stared across each other.

Jack-I want to take a shower before a tourney. What about you guys. And Jack takes off the shirt

Dan who saw how Kim reacted to Jack's body, I'm going to also take a shower, and he also take a shirt off to Impress Bree who looked at him rejectly. Jack went to showers,

Kim-Dan why are you trying to impress her so much , she doesn't love you

Bree-Why do you care so much.

Kim-It's funny, as much as this is bizarre, at least he wants to give him attention.I mean you can't have what me and Jack are having but.

Bree felt disrespected by a Kim, she grabbed and she slaped Dan in the face, and showed him onto bed.

Dan-Why would you slap me.

Bree sat on him, SHUT UP

and they began to kiss each other.

Kim was shocked, guys I was kidding. Well they didn't listen to her, as all of sudden love was born between people that everyone thought that they can't be together,

when Jack appeared they were already naked

Jack-Kim, Why are those two naked.

Kim-Because, they love each other, asshole, Kim stripped Jack out of his towel and she began to kiss him, and they just had first kiss between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim,Jack and Bree and Jack had their first sex, their sex lasted one hour,

after finishig their first sex, they laid tired and naked on their beds, Jack and Kim together, Dan and Bree together.

After 10 minutes laying and resting, they get up and they stared at each other naked.

Jack grabbed Bree, and Dan grabbed Kim and they continue to have sex. Now Jack is having with Bree, Dan is having with Kim.

Tomorrow at the tournament, Kim and Bree had a fight which Bree won

And now Jack and Dan had a fight. They fought for several minutes before they ended in a draw.

Dan-Damn it I can't beat him.

Bree-I know what can help, Bree grabs Dan by a face and she kiss him. Now go and beat him

Kim saw that, and she saw that Dan was underdog in the fight, so she used opportunity as Jack was in the backstage arguing with the officials

Kim-Hey Dan, as Dan turned around, she kiss him too.

Dan felt supremacy after being kissed by two beautiful girls that he beat Jack in three seconds.

Jack-How did you beat me

Dan-Well I had will, Dan looks at Bree and Kim.

Jack bow down to Dan and he hands him a black belt.

After that Bree and Dan and Jack and Kim had a sex, And then they switched to Bree/Jack and Dan/Kim

End


End file.
